Syazac
are a species of kaiju who are viewed as gods by Canadian First Nations. They first appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 33 "Battling the Legend". Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Living deep within the wilderness of Canada and viewed as a god by the native Canadians, Syazac lived in peace with the rest of mankind until its presence became known. Even though Syazac seemingly posed no threat, The American branch of G.U.A.R.D quickly set up and went in to defeat the beast, and soon, XIG was called in from Japan. Gamu met up with one of the American members: a trigger happy woman named Catherine. The two soon awoke Syazac and led it off a cliff with their jeep and detonated a slew of bombs beneath it, but the victory was short for the quilled kaiju rose up mere hours after, angered by the sudden attack. The X.I.G fighters quickly attacked it, but to no avail and when Catherine was injured, Gamu morphed himself into Ultraman Gaia. Gaia fought the beast, but the Canadian monster rolled up into a ball, quickly battering the hero and preventing him from hitting him. As the battle raged, Gaia went supreme and slammed the creature into the side of a cliff. As Catherine woke on the ground, a baby Syazac wandered into the area. Yelling at Gaia to stop the battle just as the two were about to clash once again, she managed to prevent Gaia from killing Syazac and allowing the creature to venture back into its woodland home. Months later, as the war against the Dobishi swarm went on, Syazac rose again to defend the lush Canadian forest around it. The mighty beast of legend, with its young, unloaded their energy blasts against the swarm. The forest guardian fought valiantly, taking down Dobishi until the war was over where it then returned to its life of peace. Trivia *Syazac's costume is a modified C.O.V. II costume while the baby Syazac is a modified baby C.O.V. costume. *Syazac is one of the anti-Zogu monster army along with Tigris III, Gomenos II, Geel III, Zonnel II, and Mizunoeno Dragon. *Syazac was based on the Vermillion Bird of the Four Symbols, The other monsters in the series based on these creatures are Zonnel (the Black Tortoise), Tigris (the White Tiger), and Mizunoeno Dragon (the Azure Dragon). Data - Adult= Syazac (Adult) :;Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Alberta, Canada :;Powers and Weapons *Invisibility: Adult Syazac can become invisible at will. Once attacked it can not be invisible for a short period of time. *Wind: Adult Syazac can create large bursts of wind from her mouth. *Thunderball: Adult Syazac can curl into a ball and roll around. While in this form its skin becomes so thick normal punches and kicks are virtually useless. *Magma Light Bullet: Adult Syazac can fire a red hot magma blast. **Energy Transfer: Adult Syazac can give energy a fraction of the power of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul using a red energy ball from her mouth. Syazac Adult Invisibility.png|Invisibility Syazac Adult Wind.gif|Wind Syazac Adult Thunderball.gif|Thunderball }} Gallery Syazac pic.png Syazac.png Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Female Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju